Ashes of Hope
by Auror Shadow
Summary: Phoenix Stings has been enemies with James Potter since day one. Follow her as her life turns upside down and suffer from the heartbreaks that will come her way. Not really good at summaries.


Hi Guys! I'll be graduating in two days! It kills me alot. Going to miss those weird friends of mine. So anyways, we're not here to listen to me ramble about my highschool life. So...err...yeah. Here's my story. I just want to tell everybody that English is my third language so I'm very sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes in here. Criticism is very much welcome. Please review/favorite/follow. Thanks you! Enjoy!

Author's Note: I'm just a mere 15 year old girl who got bored. So yeah, I dont own anythings except for the plot and the OCs.

* * *

"Aaaaaaarrrrrggggggggg!"

That, my dear readers, is my brother's scream. And that is my queue to leave. I ran out of his room with silent giggles. Honestly, waking my brother up with ice cold water is always the best. Oh the look on his face, I should've bought a camera with me.

Oh. You're probably wondering who I am. I'm Phoenix. Phoenix Stings. 5th year Gryffindor, at your service.

I went to the dining hall to eat my breakfast.

"Oh bacon, what would I do without you? You're the most delicious thing in the whole world. Yes you are!-"

"I take it that he's finally awake?" my proposal of my undying love for bacon was interrupted by Mum. Ah, Mum. Many say that I look like a miniature version of my Mum; same flaming red hair, same pale skin, same deep emerald green eyes.

I put a hand in my left chest and faked a hurt expression. "Are you in doubt of my ability of waking my brother up oh dear mother of mine? I must say I am deeply hurt!"

"Shut up you prat. I swear you're going to cause the death of me" Nope, that's not my Mum, and that is certainly not me. Yep. It's my dear jolly brother, Zion Woods. Unlike me, Zion got his looks from Dad; Ink black hair, tanned skin, and tall frame. We look nothing alike. Except for the eyes, we both have Mum's eyes.

I gave Zion my sweetest smile. "You know you love me bro". Zion and I are very close. Maybe because we practically read each other like an open book and are of the same age. Yes my dear readers, Zion and I are twins.

Soon after we finished breakfast, the house was turned upside down. Why? Because my idiot of a brother forgot to pack this trunk and is not rushing into packing his things.

"ZION! YOU IRRESPONSIBLE CHILD! I ASKED YOU YESTERDAY IF YOU PACKED YOUR TRUNK AND YOU SAID YES!" Mum is currently challenging a tomato on who could be redder.

"Mum, look. I'm sorry okay? Just help me pack, please." Zion said while practically throwing anything within reach in his trunk, looking irritated but scared at the same time.

And after a whole lot 30 minutes of Mum shouting, Zion "packing" his things, and Dad impersonating Mum, we are finally ready to leave.

Dad could've put any racer into shame with the rate of his driving. I think he's trying to beat the speed of light. Although how fun this may be, Mum, Zion, and I are practically traumatized after the ride. Hey, don't blame us; we actually do value our lives you know.

"I hope you realize that that was your fault" I hissed at Zion before passing through the barrier of station 9 3/4. Once I passed, I met the usual scenery in platform 9 3/4; Mothers crying about their babies growing up, Fathers lecturing their daughters about boys, girls giggling at the corner, guys discussing the last Quidditch World Cup (HollyHead Harpies won!). You could practically feel and smell the magic in here.

I turned my head sideways to look for my best friend. I caught sight of her chatting with dear ol' Fred Weasley. Hmm…am I the only one smelling something in here?

"Arrietty Sameera Finnegan!" I called after her. She turned around and smiled at me. Ary is one of the most gorgeous girl in our year. She had waist length needle straight sandy brown hair, full red lips, cornflower blue eyes, and a tall slender frame.

"Phoenix Rions Stings! I've missed you!" And the next thing I knew was that I was being attacked by my dear best friend.

"Can't….brea…the…" I choked. She's honestly trying to suffocate me.

"Whoops. Sorry." She replied with a sheepish grin.

"'lo Phoenix. How was your summer?" asked Fred with a charming grin. He's best friend with my brother. They're a group of three on which they are likes to be called "The Marauders". Fred and I are really good friends. Although his best friend and I have a mutual hate for each other, Fred and I are don't let that fact affect our friendship.

"Oh the usual; quidditch, fantasizing about you, and listing down ways on how to kill your best friend without being tracked" I said with a shrug. I stared at Fred and saw his lips twitching a little bit, appearing to be stopping his self from smiling.

"Oi Freddy! Come on! The train is going to go now and we still need to find a compartment!" I could recognize that voice anywhere. The owner of that voice I a devil's spawn. Honestly, I don't get it why people as amazing as my brother and Fred would hang out with that….that…_thing_.

And sure enough, once we turned our head to look at the speaker, we we're greeted by the charming grin of James Potter.


End file.
